DSR speakers can use different types of actuation, such as electromagnetic actuation, electrostatic actuation, or piezoelectric actuation.
For example, DSR speakers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,085,964, 8,780,673 and U.S. Patent Publication Number 2015/0071467, to the same Applicant.
Piezoelectric actuators are also known in the art, such as PI Ceramics GMBH PL022.30 or PL112-PL140.
Acknowledgement of the above references and device herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
DSR speakers are speakers that generally use an array of small moving elements, as opposed to a single large membrane, to create audible sound. Each one of these small moving elements is capable of producing sound pressure wave pulses. An original sound waveform can be reconstructed by DSR speakers when the number of pulses-per-clock correlates to the sound pressure wave that one wants to produce and when the pulse clock frequency is higher than the human ear's capability of distinguishing the single pulses.
There is a need in the art for new DSR speakers and new methods of manufacturing said DSR speakers.